Various organs and passages in the body are subject to the development of stones, calculi and the like. For example, kidney stones are a common problem in the United States. Kidney stones are painful and are the most frequent cause of kidney inflammation. Calculi and concretions in other parts of the biliary system are also commonplace. Similarly, stones, calculi, concretions and the like can develop throughout the renal or urinary system, not only in the ureters and distal to them, but also in the renal tubules and in the major and minor renal calyxes.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures have been developed for the removal of stones, calculi, concretions and the like from the biliary, vascular, and urinary systems, as well as for the removal or retrieval of foreign bodies from a variety of locations in the body. Such procedures avoid the performance of open surgical procedures such as, for example, an anatrophic nephrolithotomy. Minimally invasive procedures can instead employ percutaneous access, in which stones, calculi, concretions, foreign bodies and the like are removed through a percutaneously inserted access sheath. Several access routes are suitable, depending upon the specific system and the particular location in the system at which the stones, calculi, concretions, foreign bodies or the like are found. One access route that is infrequently used is direct percutaneous insertion of a retrieval device to remove calculi and kidney stones.
Without regard to the particular access route, percutaneous extraction may be based upon the use of catheters or similar devices to engage and remove the stones, calculi, concretions, foreign bodies and the like. Such catheters and devices typically comprise a hollow, flexible sheath and a plurality of wires positioned in and extendable from the sheath. The wires are joined or arranged so as to form a means, such as a basket or forceps for engaging the object to be retrieved when the wires are extended from the sheath. The wires may also form a continuum with the sheath. The engagement means (for example, a basket) can be collapsed by withdrawing the wires into the sheath. A helical basket permits entry of the stone or the like from the side of the basket, while an open ended (“eggwhip”) basket allows a head-on approach to the stone or the like. Other retrievers and graspers can include forceps or can include a loop or snare for encircling the body to be removed, the loop or snare being made of the wire. Such devices may be used in conjunction with a nephroscope, to aid the physician in seeing the operating field. Using such a device also tends to limit the size of the cannula and basket used.
Despite their successful use for some time, such retrieval devices are subject to drawbacks. The principal device that is used to retrieve kidney stones is a 3-pronged grasper. The prongs of the grasper useful in grasping stones, may cause damage to kidney or contiguous tissue, leading to bleeding, and potentially significantly extending the time for the procedure. The very flexible, movable nature of these graspers adds to the problem, in that their flexibility and mobility make them more difficult to control.
It would be highly desirable to have a more controllable device for use inside the human body for the capture and retrieval or extraction of kidney stones and related calculi. The device preferably would not have sharp points that could scratch or puncture bodily tissue, and would be able to remove kidney stones up to one-quarter inch in diameter or even larger.